Yokuda
ligt ten westen van Tamriël en was het thuisland van de Linkshandige Elfen en Roodwachten, die toen bekend waren als de Ra'Gada. Het eiland-continent was vernietigd een lange tijd geleden, hoewel de oorzaak van deze catastrofe nog steeds onderwerp van debat is tot op de dag van vandaag. Sommigen suggereren dat een reeks van natuurlijke aardbevingen het veroorzaakte, terwijl anderen beweren dat het de Ansei groep, de Hiradirge was. De Yokudans ontsnapten deze ramp door naar Tamriël te reizen, naar de provincie die later Hammerfell zou worden. Ze kwamen aan in het jaar 808 van het Eerste Tijdperk. Eén referentie beweert dat "de Roodwachten Yokuda verwoestten zodat ze hun reis konden maken" naar Tamriël, maar weidt hier niet verder over uit. Geografie Het continent, toen het bestond, was een plaats waar "rotsachtige, dorre heuvels worden afgewisseld door de vruchtbare combinatie van gesofisticeerde agricultuur, politiek en oorlogsvoering. Het was een harde omgeving, die de Yokudans goed trainde voor hun levens in Tamriël." Geschiedenis Het weinige dat men weet over het continent is dat er een reeks van burgeroorlogen plaatsvond. De eerste van deze vodn plaats in de vierde eeuw van het Eerste Tijdperk, en de tweede tijdens de achtste. Tijdens de laatste burgeroorlog waren de enige bekende deelnemers een "verraderlijke bende van Ansei genaamd de Hiraklaagzang", die verslagen waren in 1E 792. Op een bepaald punt hadden de Roodwachten oorlog met de Linkshandige Elfen, die hen versloegen door Orichalcum wapens te gebruiken. Religie De hoofdzakelijke religie van Yokuda is een mix van hun traditionele pantheon en voorouderlijke verering. *Satakal: Yokudan god van alles. Een versmelting van de concepten van Anu en Padomay. Satakal is gelijkaardig aan de Noordse god Alduin, die de ene wereld vernietigd om de volgende te beginnen. In Yokudan mythologie heeft Satakal dit al vaak gedaan, en doet hij dit nog steeds, een cyclus die de geboorte van geesten veroorzaakte die de transitie konden doorstaan. Deze geesten werden uiteindelijk het Yokudan pantheon. Hij is ook een populaire god van de Alik'r nomaden. *Ruptga: hoofdgod van het Yokudan pantheon. Ruptga, ook bekend als 'Lange Papa', was de eerste god die ontdekte hoe de Honger van Satakal te overleven. De andere goden leerden dit proces om meer dan een levenslengte te blijven bestaan van hem, genaamd de Rondgang. Lange Papa zette de sterren in de hemel om mindere geesten te tonen hoe dit ook te doen. Toen er te veel geesten waren om bij te houden, creëerde Ruptga een helper van de dode huid van de vorige werelden. Deze helper is Sep, die later de wereld van stervelingen creëerde. *Tu'whacca: Yokudan god van zielen. Tu'whacca was de god van de kosmos voor het ontstaan van de wereld. Toen Lange Papa begon aan het creëren van de Rondgang vond Tu'whacca betekenis; hij werd de bewaarder van de Verre Kusten, en helpt Roodwachten hun weg naar de onderwereld te vinden. Zijn cult wordt soms geassocieerd met Arkay in de meer cosmopolitaanse regio's van Hammerfell. *Zeht: Yokudan god van landbouw. Hij is de Yokudan god of agriculture. Hij verloochende zijn vader nadat de wereld gemaakt was, wat de reden is dat Lange Papa het zo hard maakt om voedsel te groeien. *Morwha: Yokudan godin van vruchtbaarheid en een fundamentele godheid in het Yokudan pantheon. Zij is de favoriete vrouw van Lange Papa en wordt nog steeds vereerd in verschillende streken van Hammerfell, waaronder Stros M'kai. Morwha wordt altijd afgebeeld met vier armen, zodat ze 'meer echtgenoten kan grijpen'. *Tava: Yokudan geest van de lucht. Tava is vooral bekend om het leiden van de Yokudans tot het eiland van Herne na de vernietiging van hun thuisland. Ze is sindsdien geassimileerd in de mythologie van Kynareth. Ze is nog steeds een populaire godin in Hammerfell bij de zeilers, en haar schrijnen kunnen vooral teruggevonden worden in havensteden. *Malooc: een vijandelijke god naar de Ra Gada. Hij leidde de goblins tegen de Roodwachten tijden het Eerste Tijdperk, maar vluchtte naar het oosten toen het leger van de HoonDing zijn goblin legers overkwam. *Diagna: grijze gangsterachtige culte van de Roodwachte die ontstond in Yokuda tijdens de Zevenentwintig Slangen Volk Slachtpartij. Diagna was een avatar van de HoonDing die permanentie bereikte. Hij was instrumentaal bij het verslaan van de Linkshandige Elfen, omdat hij orichalc wapens naar de Yokudan bracht om het gevecht te winnen. In Tamriël leidde hij een groep volgers tegen de Orsimer van Orsinium tijdens de hoogte van hun oeroude macht, maar vervaagde daarna in obscuriteit. Hij is nu weinig meer dan een lokale geest in de Drakenstaart Bergen. *Sep: Yokudan versie van Lorkhan. Sep werd geboren toen Lange Papa iemand nodig had om hem te helpen met het reguleren van de geestenhandel. Sep draait echter door dankzij de honger van Satakal en hij overtuigd sommigen van de goden om hem te helpen een gemakkelijker alternatief naar de Rondgang te maken. Dit, natuurlijk, is de wereld zoals we die kennen, en de geesten die Sep volgden raakten verstrikt hier, en moeten hun leven leven als stervelingen. Sep werd gestraft door Lange Papa voor zijn transgressies, maar zijn honger leeft verder als een leegte in de sterren, en 'geen-ruimte' die probeert de sterfelijke ingang in de Verre Kusten te verstoren. *Hoonding: Yokudan geest van 'doorzetting over ongelovigen'. De HoonDing heeft historisch gezien gematerializeerd wanneer de Roodwachten plaats moeten maken voor hun volk. In Tamrielische geschiedenis is dit slechts drie keer gebeurt, twee keer in het Eerste Tijdperk tijdens de Ra Gada invasie, en een keer tijdens de Tiber Oorlog. In de laatste incarnatie wordt gezegd dat de HoonDing ofwel een zwaard of een kroon was, ofwel beide. *Leki: dochter van Lange Papa en godin van afwijkende zwaardvechtkunst. De Na-Totambu van Yokuda voerden oorlog tot een wapenstilstand tijdens het Mythische Tijdperk om te beslissen wie de charge zou leiden tegen de Linkshandige Elfen. Hun zwaardmeesters waren zo vaardig in de Best Gekende Sneden en waren gelijkaardig van vaardigheid. Leki introduceerde de Kortstondige Schijnbeweging, waarna een winnaar opstaond en de oorlog met de Aldmer begon. *Onsi: krijger-god van de Yokudan Ra'Gada. Onsi leerde de mensheid hoe hun messen zwaarden te maken en:Yokuda de:Yokuda es:Yokuda ru:Йокуда pl:Yokuda it:Yokuda fi:Yokuda be:Йокуда Categorie:Continenten Categorie:Locaties